


Something in Nothing (Crerror Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Series: Duskenne's Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aichmophobia, Cuddling, Fluff, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenophobia, M/M, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, This is entirely sulf-indulgent, Undertale Multiverse, Why Did I Write This?, oh yeah there's also-, please send help im tired, sfw, this is just cute crerror hurt/comfort leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While wandering across the Multiverse on an errand for Nightmare, Error stumbles across an empty AU that reminds him of his own.Cross, having spent years alone in the white void, is quite surprised to find someone in the midst of nothing. He quickly takes a liking to the shorter skeleton, and as the years pass their friendship blossoms into something more.
Relationships: Crerror, Cross/Error, Nightkiller (not the main focus), error/cross
Series: Duskenne's Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686652
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Something in Nothing (Crerror Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent. I wrote this oneshot while I was a lecture, and finished it off at four am one morning. I'm not exactly proud of this, but I thought I might as well post it in case there are other Crerror (Cross/Error) fans out there looking for fics to read. IMO Crerror is a very cute and very underrated ship. There's so much potential; whether it be for fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, etc. 
> 
> This fic also includes a lot of my personal headcanons, such as Error being *smol* and Cross being *tol*, Error regaining his memories and having a fear of knives (a type of aichmophobia I suppose?) There are a few others sprinkled in too, but I'll leave that up to reader interpretation~
> 
> \--  
> I can't think of any trigger warnings, although this is written for mature audiences. There's strong language use, PTSD and panic attacks, so if you're young or uncomfortable with those topics, I wouldn't recommend reading!
> 
> EDIT: So, I'm still getting used to Ao3, and apparently it removed all my strikethrough, so if something seems out of place, that's why! My apologies ^^'

It was dusk when they found him. 

Not that  _ he _ knew that, of course.

You tend to lose track of time when you spend indefinite hours in an empty space.

  
  


-

  
  


It brought back old memories, walking in the midst of a broken universe. To feel the code crumbling at its edges, the determination of one individual keeping it alive; if the empty space could even be considered alive, that is.

It was just like Error’s own antivoid, all white - _ too white _ \- with no sky, no visible grounding, no trees or terrain;  _ hell, not even shadows. _

It was a bleak sight - and didn't improve when the glitch heard the slightest of sobs from behind him. Whipping around, he was met with-

_ A Sans?  _

__

Error stiffened, his poor eye-sight not serving him well as he strained to see the figure who appeared to be facing away from him. The unknown skeleton was crying quietly - that, Error knew instantly, simply by the hunched stance and the whimpers. What stood out to Error the most, however, was the  _ huge _ monochrome jacket the other was wearing. Sure, the Sans seemed quite tall - certainly well over a head taller than Error - but the jacket was big even in proportion to its wearer.

Error let out a quiet, glitched sigh. Instantly, the paler skeleton stiffened, the sobs being abruptly choked down. They held out their hand -  _ summoning magic _ , Error realised - and with a flash of crimson magic a sturdy knife appeared in the previously empty hand, along with an array of bones poised above Error.

Error jerked backwards. “H-Hey! Calm down! I’m real, I’m r-real! I’m not-t-t gonna hurt you!” he called out desperately, voice glitching and stuttering through his momentary panic, raking through his memories and trying to think of what would’ve calmed him down the most when he was insane from the anti-void. He clenched his eyes shut at the sight of the knife glowing menacingly.  _ Why a knife, of all things? _ he wondered, already knowing the answer.  _ Chara. Or Frisk. Or both. _ It was the same reason he flinched away from the very sight of the blade.

After what seemed like a long while - not that either could tell, being in the empty space - the other skeleton lowered the knife slightly, shaking. “W-Who…?”

“Turn ar-around and find out… ‘M not gonna hurt you. I’m not that close bud, don’t worry.” Error murmured, sitting down cross-legged to seem as unthreatening as he could.  _ I wonder whose face is behind that fluffy hood. _

  
  


-

  
  


Cross turned around slowly at the other’s request, knife leaving a small line of red as it dragged on the “floor” below.

  
He knew the colour would be brief.

Colour was brief in the remnants of his world.

He was quite surprised at the sight that met him - about fifteen meters away sat a small, glitching, dark skeleton, donned in an even darker hoodie, with red eye-sockets the same shade as his knife staring back at him. What stood out the most to Cross, however, was not the occasional odd-but-bright coloured bones, nor the strange glitches and error signs that sporadically danced over the other, no, what stood out the most were the little chips and cuts that covered the dark skeleton from head to toe. Scars upon scars, Cross could only stare in awe, wondering how in the voids the other was even  _ alive. _ Some of the slashes were so deep, Cross was surprised the other skeleton’s appendages hadn’t fallen off.  _ Or perhaps they did, at one point, _ he thought wearily, noticing several scars that looped around appendages and met at the ends.

Despite the obvious wars and battles the smaller skeleton had been through, they seemed pretty harmless, sitting down with a curious expression on their face. They were…  _ someone _ .

  
  


Cross’ shoulders abruptly sagged, his knees folding beneath him as reality hit.

  
  
  


_ Another person. _

_ Someone is here. _

_ I am free. _

_  
_ _ They can help me. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Someone. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ I’m not the only one. _

_  
_ **_Someone_ ** _. _

  
  


It was then he realised he was sobbing, tears streaming once more as he covered his eyelights with his hands - _ when had he unsummoned his knife? _ Cross shook, cowering. He wanted to look but he didn’t -  _ they weren’t real, my imagination is just messing with me, they’re not real, they’re not real, they’re not- _

“Hey… Shh… It’s… It’s al-alright. I’m… someone… Heh, I know how it feels to be in the void like this. B-but don’t worry… We’ll get you outta here before it tears you apart l-like it broke me…” a low and oddly soothing voice murmured. Cross felt a faint pressure against his shoulder, accompanied by an odd… twitching?

He drew his hands away from his tear-stained face and was met with the charcoal-coloured skeleton’s hand pressed lightly against his shoulder. The skeleton themself was crouched as far back as he could while still maintaining a grip on Cross - which wasn’t all that far, but the clear avoidance was evident. The multi-coloured hand on Cross’ shoulder was glitching, noticeably more so than the rest of the skeleton.

Cross pressed into the touch -  _ another living being, a real touch, a real touch, real, tangible  _ \- and ignored the other’s flinch.

“Who are you..?” Cross asked quietly, staring into the uneven eyelights with curiosity.

The other stared at him dubiously. After a full five minutes -  _ at least, that’s what Cross thought it had been _ \- the dark skeleton finally responded.

“I’m... Error. The first person you meet outside of your own AU is a mistake… congratulations…” Despite how soft they spoke, Cross could hear the bitterness in the other’s voice. 

“You’re not the first person I’ve met who wasn’t from- '' Cross contradicted, gesturing around him. “You’re certainly the kindest though. That is, if you don’t leave like… like  _ he _ d-d-did. I’ve learnt not to trust first impressions. P-please don’t leave like  _ him! _ ” he added desperately, placing a hand tightly on Error’s. Error legitimately shook at the touch this time, but Cross ignored it once more.  _ They’re real… Someone who’s real. _

  
  
  
  


His sobs lessened, but tears still streaked down his face - both happy and sad.  _ It’s another person,  _ **_someone_ ** _ who- _

  
  
  


_ -who is going to  _ **_leave_ ** _ you. _

_ Leave a  _ **_nobody_ ** _ like you. _

  
  
  


He peered back uncertainly at Error, only to meet the glitching skeleton’s curious gaze again, a question clear in the red eye sockets.

“Who… who was it w-who  _ left you _ here..?”

Cross stared at him dubiously. “His name was Ink.”

  
  


It was like flipping a switch.   
Error tensed, snarling, abruptly swiping his hand away from Cross and letting out a hiss.   
  
“Ink.  _ Fucking _ .  _ Abandoned you  _ here. Ink?!  _ Him?! _ ” he clarified, his voice strained, glitching rapidly.

Cross nodded, still uncertain. He jumped slightly when Error let out a short yell. “That  _ bastard! _ What’s with his weird obsession of  _ leaving people _ in empty AUs?! He complains about me existing, I bet if you stay here any longer you’ll-” Error indicated furiously to his glitches. “-go insane. Glitch. And trust me when I say it is  _ very difficult _ to regain your sanity after you turn into an error.”   
  


Despite his small size, Cross thought Error looked like he could obliterate a universe with the sheer amount of rage in his eyes.

“Y-You had an empty AU? Like me?” Cross asked softly, trying to calm  _ /his someone, his everyone, the center of this meaningless universe-/ _ Error down. 

Error simply stared, his shoulders sagging as he let out a glitching sigh. “Y-Yeah… I was in there for… for a few millennium. Wiped out my memory for years. Made me mentally unstable.  _ But! _ ” Error suddenly piped up, looking…  _ excited? Fond?  _ “There’s this really nice gang. Our leader is Nightmare - he’s nicer than he sounds, he brushes it off but he secretly loves hugs - and we usually just call him Dad, or some stupid pun with his name. He’s basically adopted us, heh. All the broken kids. From broken AUs. Like you and me. You’ll love it with us - if you join us, that is. We  _ are _ considered the “Bad Guys” of the multiverse, but Nightmare says we’re all just misunderstood. You don’t gotta fight - hell, if you’re a flower crown making pacifist, that’s fine with us! The others will do anything to make you feel at home. Cause… t-that’s what our group is. A home for those who lost theirs.”

Cross blinked, meeting Error’s stare and absorbing all the new information as the glitch rambled. “C-Can I stay with you guys?! Really?! B-But what about-” Cross gestures around him.

Error raised a brow at him, curious. “You want to  _ keep  _ this place?”

Cross faltered at the look the glitch was giving him. “Y-Yeah… My family  was - is here… This is my home…”

Error sighed. “W-When you leave… Your determination to keep this place alive.. It won’t be able to keep it in reality anymore. The code will crumble.” At the sight of Cross’ partially crestfallen, partially defiant expression, Error swiftly continued. “B-But… I guess… I guess I could help… using my magic..”

Cross’ face lit up. “Really?! That means I can leave but still visit, right?!”

Error couldn’t deny the face of sheer hope. “Yeah… I guess… Let’s g-”

Cross smiled - the first genuine smile in years - and didn’t even notice the tears running freely down his pale jaw once more. He got up and ran over to Error, embracing the short skeleton before they had time to react.

Instantly, Error began glitching out, shivering in the  warm and surprisingly nice strong embrace, panicking.

_ No, no, no! _

_ Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch- _

_  
  
_

**[BEEP!]**

  
  


“H-huh? Error?” Cross asked, pulling away slightly and glancing down at the glitching skeleton. Above Error was a weird sign:

  
  


**[LOADING… 7%]**

  
  


“Pffft… are you a computer? I figured those things you had were glitches and all, but  _ wow _ .” Cross chuckled, still feeling oddly elated.  _ This reminds me of that one time I drank… _

Cross grinned wildly, staring at the other skeleton and simply taking in the sign of  _ colour. _

_ Vibrant colour. _

_ Bright crimson, with touches of gold and streaks of sapphire… _

_ Someone. _

_ Someone that isn’t me. _

_ Isn’t a nobody, like me. _

  
  


-

  
  


When Error finally came to, he was no longer being touched. He let out a shudder in relief.

“Dude! You were like, crying while you glitched out! You all good?” Cross asked, slightly nervous.  _ What if he doesn’t want to help me anymore?! _

“Mmmn… it’s fine. I have… I just… just have a t-touch phobia. Makes me glitch out... T-thankfully your void didn’t make you glitch out either, or you’d be like me.” he added, shooting a glance at Cross.

“Oh! What! Sorry dude, I didn’t know! Please, please let me still leave this place! Please! I’m sorry that-”

Error shot out strings to lightly tap Cross. “Shush. It doesn’t matter. No fucking way I am just  _ leaving _ you here. Hurry up.”

With that, Error raised his vibrant-hued phalanges, summoning a glitchy portal, then turning back so he could see Cross’ reaction, a slight smile on his face.

Cross let out a shaky exhale.  _ It's real. I’m out, I’m out-! _

He sent an uncertain look back at the white space.

  
So empty…

“You can return later. We can decorate it, if you want. I can show you how I have set up my void.” Error said reassuring Cross. The jacket-clad nodded, content, and with a wide smile turned back to face the portal.

_ Something… Someone. There’s actually someone here... _

  
  


-

  
  


“ _Cross!_ _Get up!_ ” Killer whined, walking into the kitchen and dragging the taller skeleton behind him. Cross was sliding against the floor, sitting on his jacket, a smug - albeit tired - smirk on his face.

“Noooo~” Cross said in an equally whiny voice.

“Behave, you two, honestly! You’re like children!” snapped Nightmare irritably, tendrils twitching. Cross just grinned sleepily at him, waving. Nightmare simply rolled his eyes, turning back to the stove. 

“We  _ are  _ children, though -  _ your kids _ . Be a responsible dad, Nightmare~” Dust sniggered, and Horror elbowed him, trying to stifle his chuckles. Nightmare shot them a glare, eye flashing emerald as a slight warning. He let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I have a hunch I’ll be a grandparent soon…” he muttered, and Killer chortled as he let go of Cross to grab a steaming mug of black coffee.

“You need a queen for that, Nighty! And  _ I _ am willing to fulfil!” he said brightly, a smirk on his face.

Nightmare growled, teal flashing on his face for a brief moment. “Not happening… Let Cross go get married first…” he grunted, pointedly flipping a pancake. Cross spluttered some protest, still half asleep, and Killer pouted over his coffee. At the sight of the three bickering, Horror couldn’t contain his chuckles.

  
  


-

  
  


Error shuffled uncomfortably in the corner, standing in the shadow of the door. He didn’t need to sleep or eat much, and he wasn’t hungry, but he didn't have anything to do besides watch over the family. He had always found himself looking over the new kids whenever they were ‘adopted’, but Cross in particular… Error sighed, crossing his arms and sinking further back into the chilling stone behind him.  _ I can’t help but follow him around… is it because he was found in the void, just like me? He’s so… happy, though. I’m glad he seems to have gotten over his losses, but I still need to make sure… _

{ _ Tch, it’s because you  _ **_love_ ** _ him, idiot! _ }

{ _ Albeit unrequited, might I add~ _ }

{ _ Seriously dude, stop following him around. It’s borderline creepy at this point. _ }

{ _ I was kinda hoping one of them would get with Nightmare, though… _ }

{ _ Hey, a poly could still happen! _ }

{ _ But Killer- _ }

{ _ Pssht, he can have Dream. _ }

{ _ Kreme?! Hell yeah! _ }

Error narrowed his eyes, staring blankly ahead of him as he listened to the voices.  _ Kreme? Is that one of your weird name fusions? Killer and Dream? Seriously? Although… I guess it could work… And no, voice abomination thirty-eight, I do  _ **_not_ ** _ like that idiot. Just making sure he doesn’t kill himself due to his dumbassery. I don’t want him to get hurt… _

He was startled out of his reverie by a light tap on his shoulder and someone waving in his face. Error jumped slightly - not expecting it - and the shard of his soul in his chest beat rapidly. His mind briefly flickered back, rewinding to a time when-

  
  


-

**_They_ ** _ appeared right in front of him, making a show of the gleaming dagger now covered in crimson. _

_  
_ _ “Hah, pathetic. This is what, the  _ **_third_ ** _ time I have killed you in one go, you know that, right? And guess what! I managed to do it in one go without getting hit  _ **_once_ ** _! It’s a challenge! Isn’t it great- oops, right, you guys dust real fast. How could I forget, I’m covered in it! Your brother’s too! Off you go and mutter about Grillby’s… Tee-hee~ Say goodbye, Sa-” _

**_Their_ ** _ voice began to fade in the background as he stared up wistfully at the golden panes, shards of light glaring at him. He struggled to make himself stand, launch an attack, do  _ **_anything_ ** _ that would stop the inevitable. His vision blurred as he felt himself turn into dust, until all that was left was his jacket and a red scarf, lying on the chilling, tiled stone. _

  
  


-

  
  


Error blinked, his eye-lights flickering in and out, his vision faltering as he registered where he was. Someone was now shaking his shoulder, and he faintly heard a couple shouts. His magic felt drained -  _ had he accidentally launched an attack?  _ He began to glitch, and he realised he was going to crash soon if he didn’t  _ run, get away from the touch, I need to get away, get away, get away- _

The next thing he knew, he had run out of the room and had darted down the winding corridors to one of the smaller living rooms, where he promptly threw himself onto a couch and buried himself beneath the blankets that had been sprawled upon it. He shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

_ Why was he like this? Why did he run? Why was he such an inconvenience? An error, an abomination, a glitching mistake… _

Error had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the heavy footsteps of someone tall entering the room, nor the quiet whispers of his name. It wasn’t until he felt the couch dip beside him that he realised  _ someone _ was beside him.  _ Probably thinking about how damn  _ **_pathetic_ ** _ he was. _

He shrunk back slightly, curling in on himself, completely bundled up in the blanket. He grumbled slightly, pressing back as far away from the person as possible.  _ Why had his haphephobia messed up? Why did he feel the need to run? Why was he so fucking  _ **_PATHETIC?_ **

{ _ You’re right. You are pathetic. _ }

{ _ It’s because you’re a nobody. _ }

  
{ _ You should be in the antivoid. Where you belong. _ }

{ _ I bet they only have you because they pity you. _ }

{ _ Or perhaps because they want to abuse your powers. _ }

{ _ They don’t care about you. _ }

{ _ They don't respect you, or your stupid fear. _ }

{ _ You don’t deserve the respect anyways. _ }

Error whimpered, clamping his phalanges against his ‘ears’ in a vain attempt to block out the voices, but to no avail.  _ If I start talking to the voices now, whoever the hell is next to me will think I’m insane. _

  
  


{ _ ‘They’ already think you’re insane, Error. It’ll make no difference. _ }

{ _ Wait, haven’t they realised they can both- _ }

{ _ Shut up! _ }

  
  


“I agree, shut up you guys.” someone said dryly from beside Error, voice filled with disdain. Error froze.  _ Cross?!  _ He brought his arms closer to his face from beneath the blanket.  _ What is he doing here?! _

{ _ Cross! That’s the first time you’ve actually spoken to us! _ }   
  


Error stiffened.  _ Can Cross… Can he hear you bastards?! _ Error thought incredulously.

{ _ Hey Cross. Weather update; Error is surprised you can hear us _ .}

{ _ I am too, honestly. He did a good job at ignoring us _ .}

{ _ I just assumed he could because we can hear his thoughts sometimes, similar to how we can hear Error’s. _ }

“Mhmm… I just ignored you. You’re pretty quiet most of the time, except for when I’m near…” Cross hesitated slightly, glancing down at Error with a soft expression. He slowly raised his hand, and put a light but firm grip on where he could tell one of Error’s shoulders was beneath the blanket. Error stiffened, letting out a choked sob.

“Don’t listen to them. They just want to make you feel horrible. You don’t deserve that.” Cross quietly assured him, rubbing Error’s shoulder comfortingly.    
  
Error wildly shook his head, his string-like tears that were pouring from his chin getting tangled with the blanket. “T-They’re right! I am just a nobody-”

  
“Well, that’s a little rude.” Cross interjected. Error was about to ask him what he meant, when he continued, “Seeing as, well, at one point to me you were my  _ everyone.” _

“W-What do you m-m-mean..?” came a muffled, glitched response.

Cross hummed thoughtfully. “Dude, think about it. I lived in the  _ void  _ where there were a total of exactly  _ zero  _ colours, and - other than myself - exactly zero other living beings. It was completely devoid of life, of personality, of charm - it was bland and  _ I hated it but I couldn’t let go.  _ Suddenly, someone brightly coloured appears, fills up the nothing? You… you  _ were my everyone, Error. _ Even if it was just for a few moments,  _ you were my everyone.  _ You were…  _ someone _ … in nowhere. I haven’t forgotten how I felt when I saw you.”

Error remained silent, unsure how to respond. He instead focused on listening to Cross’ soft, rumbling voice and stopping his flow of azure tears. Before he knew it, he was pressed against Cross’ comforting touch, not realising  _ how much _ he needed it.

“C-can I… hug you..?” he asked quietly, still buried beneath the blanket, thankful it was hiding his bright gold face.  _ What the hell did I just- _

Cross promptly lifted Error out from underneath the blanket, and plopped the glitch beside him. Error gave him a partly quizzical, partly startled look. Cross held up a  _ hang on a sec _ hand, slipping out of his jacket and placing it on his lap. He then carefully - and with far more ease than Error would’ve liked - lifted the (surprisingly small) Destroyer and put him on the huge jacket.

The first thought that came to Error’s mind was  _ Holy shit, this is so fluffy and  _ **_so_ ** _ Cross. _ He raised a hand to feel the fluff that lined the hood. Cross, noticing the small gesture and with a light-hearted chuckle he pulled it onto Error’s head. Due to Cross being substantially larger than Error, the jacket was  _ enormous  _ and the hood slipped past Error’s eyes. The glitch glared despite his eyes being covered, pouting, as the monochrome skeleton attempted -  _ and failed _ \- to hide a snigger. 

“Pfft- that looks ridiculous!” Cross snorted, hugging Error through the jacket and chuckling. “Very cute, though.” he added with a grin, tightening his grip and resting his head on Error. Error let out a content sigh, leaning against the larger skeleton’s chest and burying himself in the chest of Cross’ warm sweater.

“This is nice…” he murmured, his eyes heavy-lidded as he blinked sleepily.

Cross chuckled quietly. “Didn’t you  _ just _ wake up? It’s like, nine in the morning, dude.”

“I… didn’t sleep…” Error confessed, pressing his head further into the soft fabric. He could feel Cross’ ribs beneath it, but the touch without the direct contact was soothing.  _ He hadn’t realised how much he needed to be touched… _

Cross let out an exasperated sigh. “And  _ why exactly  _ didn’t you sleep? And for how long - I  _ know  _ it wasn’t just one night.”   
  
Error shifted, hesitating slightly. “Night needed a break from staying up and watching over us and stressing and paperwork or whatever… I told him I’d cover for him a bit. He trusts me with it - I’m more sensible than you lot.” he said with a teasing smirk.

Cross narrowed his eyes at him, and grabbed Error’s chin, forcing the Destroyer to look at him. “ _ When _ was this? Be honest.” he commanded sharply, not failing to notice how Error blatantly avoided giving an exact time.

Error shifted nervously, looking everywhere but at Cross’ persistent eye-light. Eventually, he muttered “... Two months ago…”

Cross stared at him in disbelief. “ _ Two months _ ?!” he clarified.

“...Yeah. I don’t need to sleep-”

“What did I say about lying? Night once told me you do, but that you use your raw magic reserve to get away with not sleeping a few days.  _ Two months?!  _ Error, you complain about us, but at this rate you’re going to kill yourself! Your raw magic is what keeps you functioning! You didn’t even use your ability magic!” Cross interjected sharply, his concern growing as he rambled.

“If I needed to fight to protect you guys… I’d need my ability magic…” Error mumbled, still not meeting Cross’ gaze.

“Error! We’re fine! What even gave you that impression?! Sure, stay alert, but still  _ sleep! _ ”

Error paused, shuffling uncertainly. He was well aware of what caused his irrational fears and overprotective streak. It was what made him and Nightmare similar, in some ways.

_ Bad dreams. _

_ Bad memories. _

_ Would Ink find them? _ he wondered, thinking to the cross-hatching-like scars - ‘ _ designs and artworks’, Ink had called them _ \- that covered his bones. Or even worse-

_ The scar that ran across his ribcage, eternally red. Never fading. _

_ Frisk and Cha- _

“Hey, Error, calm down!”

  
Error glanced up, finally meeting the worried stare. 

  
“You started shaking…” Cross sighed, hugging him once more, pressing the glitch tightly against his chest. “Calm down… please. You’re safe here, remember? You’re safe to get rest from… whatever it is that’s scaring you.”

Error couldn’t help but whimper slightly, gripping Cross’ sweater. “What if they come..?” he asked fretfully, blinking sleep from his eyes.  _ He couldn't fall asleep, what if the kids came? _

Cross stared at him, curious but concerned. “Who do you think’s gonna come..?” he asked carefully, rubbing Error’s back comfortingly.

“Frisk and Chara…” Error uttered the names like a taboo, so quietly that Cross had to strain to listen to it. He frowned in confusion.

“Wait- I thought you were an outcode?”

“I am. I got dis-attached from my universe. There’s a new Sans who suffers there now. It’s quite a popular AU, actually. I lost all my memories of it and woke up - and grew up, cause I was quite young - in the anti-void for a few millennia before my code broke down enough for me to escape.” Error mumbled, shrugging slightly. Cross raised a brow at him.

“You said your AU was quite popular..?” Cross asked.  _ I don’t know as many AUs as the others but I know the most “popular” ones, as Error had put it… _

Error shuffled uncomfortably.  _ His AU… the only one he avoided at all costs. He hadn’t even destroyed it or its countless alternate versions - he’d left the job of “giving them true Mercy and ending it” to Nightmare. _

Cross continued to watch him, trying to figure out anything from Error’s expression. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay-”

“Aftertale. I am the original G-Geno that nobody can find.”   
  
Cross stared.  _ Aftertale? But wasn’t that the AU where the Sans kept getting killed over and over before-  _ **_wait_ ** _ THAT’S why Error can’t die, he took the Determination, holy shit- _

{ _ Cris-Crossy has realised why the glitch can’t die~} _

_  
_ { _ Why he is even a glitch in the first place, more like. _ }

{ _ At this rate, Error is going to crash and reboot. _ }

At the last Creator’s comment, Cross turned his attention back to Error.

“Error..? I… I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have asked.” Cross rushed, gripping Error  _ even tighter. _ “I’m sorry! I’m so sor-”

Error grunted slightly. “It’s fine… Don’t worry, okay? It was in the past… thousands of years ago. I… I only just regained my sanity in recent decades so my memories seem recent, that’s all. Don’t worry about me, m’kay? Just… let me sleep. Just a bit…” The Destroyer’s words came slurred as he sunk into the embrace, and Cross swore that he heard a faint, rumbling, staticy purr.  _ I hope several days are ‘just a bit.’ _ He mused, continuing to listen to the purr with a slight smile, before he came to an annoying realisation.

  
  


Error was like a cat.

Sure, that was adorable.

But there was a law with cats.

If one slept on you, you  **could not** move. 

Despite his wolfish grin, Cross was a cat person, and held this rule as one of great importance.

  
  


“Fucking hell…” he muttered, letting it sink in that he was  _ probably _ going to be stuck for a day...  _ Or two. _ Despite that, he got comfortable, shifting the sleeping Destroyer’s weight in his arms and nuzzling him gently. _ His someone, his everyone… _

“Void, do I adore you… You’re everything to me…” Cross sighed, before freezing.  _ Had he said that out loud? Shi- _

“... You too, lovable idiot.” came a muffled response. Cross felt magic rush to his face in a brilliant violet.  _ Had Error just- Had Error just called him  _ **_lovable?_ **

When Cross glanced back down again, the Destroyer was definitely asleep, chest rising and falling as the soul inside beat gently. Cross couldn’t help but notice how relaxed the normally tense error was; the lack of glitching, the unusually calm expression, the soft, rumbling purr that had returned once more. He looked so… calm. Cross smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle as he shifted slightly to get comfortable.  _ Void knows I’ll be here for a while. _

Cross didn’t mind that fact.

  
  


-   
  


“So nobody’s seen them or heard them? Did they go through a portal to Cross’ pillow-fort in his void or something? Or did Error just run off?”

Killer shrugged. “Listen Nighty, I dunno. Have you even checked the castle yet?” he asked dubiously, shooting a glance at Nightmare. Knowing him, Nightmare was probably overthinking the situation in his worry and had forgotten the obvious.

The slight cyan flush and splutter was enough for Killer to know the answer.

“Tch… how about you go check… if you don’t find them in fifteen minutes, tell me, and we’ll send out a search party.” Nightmare grunted, eyelight looking everywhere  _ but _ Killer. Killer raised a brow but complied, zapping around the castle as he teleported.

Finally, he heard a slight, muffled yelp as he teleported in one of the countless living rooms.  _ I’m convinced Nightmare makes another one every time he wants to avoid me…  _ Killer thought with a huff, before eyeing the room.

His gaze zeroed in upon... 

  
Cross and Error.

Together.

On the couch.

_ Cuddling. _

  
  


Killer certainly  _ did not  _ let out a slight squeal as he spotted the pair.

Quick to compose himself, Killer grinned. “So… what happened here? Are you married yet?” he snickered, leaning against one of the pillars that supported the room.

Cross felt his magic rise to his face once more as his cheekbones flashed lavender. “W-what? No! He was just… upset…” he mumbled, biting his bottom ‘lip’.

Killer looked at him skeptically. “Mhmm… Just make sure to invite me to the wedding, Crissy-Crossy~!” he sang, winking and turning around, planning on leaving the two alone.

“Wait! Hang on a sec’, Kill’, could you go grab my phone and a snack or something? I’m kinda stuck.” he pleaded, gesturing to Error, who was curled on his lap. Killed blinked, quickly teleporting and grabbing both Cross’ phone and a packet of chips.

When he returned, Cross’ face lit up. “Thanks, Killer!” he said, staring at the other skeleton expectantly. When Killer simply stared back, Cross’ smile faltered slightly. “Uhh… Killer? Kill’ to reality? Dude..?” 

Killer simply grinned wider, opening Cross' phone - inwardly thanking the void that his friend was trusting enough to not have a password - and snapped a picture of the pair on the couch. It was perfect; Cross glaring at the lens, a vibrant lilac blush dusting his face, and Error’s face buried beneath the hood of the jacket in his arms. Killer sent it to himself.  _ Perfect blackmail. _

“Killer! Give it back!” Cross whined irritably, glaring at him.

“Nope! You said to  _ grab  _ your phone, not to _ give it to you _ !” Killer said with a chuckle, promptly opening the bag of chips and popping one in his mouth with a loud  _ crunch _ . “See ya later! Let me know if you make out!” With that, Killer began to whistle a bright tune as he strolled out of the room, ignoring Cross’ protests.

  
  


-

  
  


“Guess I’m still stuck here. Thank void I don’t need food… and thank stars you’re cute enough that I don’t want to move.” Cross smiled, glancing down at the sleeping skeleton in his arms.  _ The vivid colours… so beautiful.  _ He hugged Error tighter, tucking the glitch’s skull beneath his chin with a content sigh. “I could probably stay here for weeks…” he added in a soft murmur.   
  
It hoped he had succeeded in comforting Error, just as the former destroyer had comforted him with his mere presence those months ago. Error had been, simple put,  _ something _ in the vast nothing that had surrounded Cross for years. A spark of gorgeous colour…

-

  
  


“Guys.”

Nightmare startled at the intense tone. “Have you found them?” he demanded, turning to face Killer.   
  
_ “Guys.” _ Killer repeated, opening his phone. By this point, Dust and Horror were glancing up uncertainly.   
  
“Killer, answer the ques-”   
  
_ “Guys. Look. At. This.”  _ Killer interrupted, holding out the picture on his phone. 

Nightmare spluttered as he spat out his drink, barking out a laugh at the sight of the pair cuddling on the couch. Horror stared, stricken. “They  _ what now- _ ” he hissed.   
  
Dust shot the larger skeleton a smirk, holding out his palm. “That’s twenty G from you, Horror~” he sang quietly, much to the other’s clear dismay.

  
  
Nightmare groaned.   
  
“I really am going to be a grandparent at this rate... Killer  _ no- _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end! I hope you enjoyed.  
> Feel free to comment or leave a kudos, it helps me out <33 Go ahead and leave requests if you wish, I might consider doing a couple drabbles of this pairing (or a different one~) if you guys are interested.  
> //  
> Special thanks to my two beta-readers who helped me out a ton, Insane_but_Smart and an irl friend of mine (who wishes to remain anonymous) I'd recommend checking out Smartie's work, it's amazing!  
> I'd also like to thank Tay and Gold (TKWolf45 and Golden_AU) who unknowingly inspired me to write this! They're extremely talented writers, and in particular I'd recommend "It's Not that Simple" and "It's Never that Simple". The latter includes some Crerror, which is very entertaining to read~
> 
> Have a great day/night! ^^ Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
